


Quiet

by flyakate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment for John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

They’re sitting on John’s bed, in John’s room, watching a stupid sci-fi movie that Rodney can’t even remember the name of-- _The Squid that Swallowed Vancouver_ , or _Why are There Zombies in My Coffee Shop?_ \--because they’ve stopped arguing about whether the special effects are bad in that cheesy but redeemable _Doctor Who_ way or just plain bad; and throwing popcorn at the screen when the blond love interest gazes dreamily at the unlikely hero (Rodney) or when that same unlikely hero poses overly dramatically (John).

They’ve saved the world, again, and wow, how ironic is it that they always watch these overdone, badly plotted movies about triumphing when everything has gone to shit right after missions covered in mud, sweat and blood.

But everyone came back, Ronon and Teyla are off in their rooms whole and probably sleeping, and Rodney’s head is just tilted enough into a lean that it fits exactly in the curve of John’s shoulder, ear full of his quiet breathing.

“Who’s that,” John murmurs, and Rodney can tell by the slow drawl of words that rumble a little against him that John has also stopped really watching the movie, no surprise with acting this bad and the _science_ , don’t even get Rodney started.

“S gonna save the world, I dunno,” Rodney says, barely awake enough to slide some snark into his words. John makes a noise like a chuckle and tilts down to press a kiss absently to the side of Rodney’s face, just next to his ear.

The simplicity of it almost makes Rodney stop breathing, how one press of lips to skin holds a world of words, from _these are the lips that kissed the breath out of you when we tumbled into the shower, bruised but alive_ , and _even before coffee, I want you, just you_ and _this is the touch that had you hard and aching in my bed last night, sated and sleepy this morning_ to _here, now, comfort_ and _yes, mine, God_. A wordless reminder of John, of them, full of affection and amusement so Rodney sits there, on John’s bed, in John’s room, and listens to the steady sound of John’s heart, John’s breathing, alive, safe, having saved the world. Again.


End file.
